The Crazy Hogwarts Graduation
by hermioneg2
Summary: It's the last day of 7th year, and Harry and Hermione are planning great suprises for the graduation. But there plans were before Fred and George showed up. Now with talking dragons, fights breaking out, firecrackers, the dark lord and on very mad Bulgeri
1. Hermione's Speech

THE CRAZY HOGWARTS GRADUATION  
  
CHAPTER ONE-HERMIONE'S SPEECH  
  
Hermione sat down at the desk in her dorm, wondering exactly what she was going to say in her speech for her graduation the next day. 'I'm so behind!' she thought. 'I should have done this ages ago, but I just couldn't think of anything.' And that was true. Professor McGonagall had told her two weeks ago that the head boy and girl made the speeches at the ceremony each year, but Hermione had postponed this because she had never really been the best at public speaking. She figured Harry, who was the head boy, had probably figured out what he was going to say already, he was always good at that. Harry, that gave Hermione an idea.  
  
I remember my first day here. I was so excited that I would finally get to meet the famous Harry Potter. He seemed like the most perfect person ever, except I didn't realize that he was human too, just like the rest of us. He's my best friend-  
  
Hermione stopped writing. What was she, his personal mascot? No, she could definatly not talk about him like that. She put her quill down and started again.  
  
I meet so many friends here, and they have had as much of an effect on my life as the education I got at Hogwarts. My best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have helped my through many struggles-  
  
No, that wouldn't do. She was supposed to be giving people advice on their lifes, not presenting her personal autobiography. Maybe she should take a break and go play some wizard chess with Ron or go flying with Harry. That was another thing that was bugging her, she didn't understand why she was thinking so much about writing the speech on Harry. Maybe it was because she knew he was head boy, and famous, and nobody would want to listen to her rants and raves about what people should and shouldn't do after they graduated. Hermione looked for Ron in the common room, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Instead, she looked for Harry, and he seemed to be gone. Then Hermione decided to go and talk to someone who could actually give her good advice: Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione gave the gargoyle the password (mars bars) and then ran up into his office. It hadn't changed from the last time she had been in her about a month ago, and it was still a beautiful office. She knocked on the door to the main office where Dumbledore usually worked and heard him say to come in. She walked in to see him sitting at his desk.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione. How are you? Coming along well with that speech?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about. I'm not really good at public speaking. Do you think that you can help me?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled at her.  
  
"Sometimes the greatest things seem like the hardest things until you start them. All you need is a push in the right direction. Write about what you know, and write the important things. You may think it's hard now, but you'd be suprised. Sometimes you only need some help from your muse." said Dumbledore. Just then the pheonix burst into flames and Hermione got a sudden idea.  
  
"Oh professor, I think I've got it. Thank you!" she said, with sudden inspiration.  
  
"Don't worry. You're not the only one that is having difficulties," said Dumbledore.   
  
"You mean Harry?" asked Hermione with suprise.  
  
"No, actually I was talking about that young man that is hanging outside my window," said Dumbledore with a yawn. Hermione looked over and saw Ron, her best friend, hanging upside down outside. He smiled at Hermione and mouthed the words 'I m okay!' before lurching down another 6 inches or so. Hermione laughed at him and then muttered a spell. Instantly he was inside the office.  
  
"What happened?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, I kinda got pushed out the window," said Ron.  
  
"By who, who would do a horrible thing like that?" said Hermione with concern.  
  
"Harry. He's all sour because I was bothering him about...nothing at all," said Ron, catching himself in the middle of a sentance.  
  
"Well, ok. I have to go, I guess I'll see you later Ron," she said and then went out the door.  
  
"She seems kinda suspicious," said Ron.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will go as planned," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah. If my brothers don't ruin it first." said Ron with a sigh.  
  
A/N-Finally, a fan-fic with *gasp* a plot! Here is the first installment of my Crazy Hogwarts Graduation story. This has been very fun to write, and I know that everyone will love it. Everything is already written, so please read and review so I can think about changing some things in the next part, which promises to be a lot funnier. Fred and George, the joke shop, and some crazy pants...  
  
Disclaimer-All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot belongs to me. 


	2. George's Pants

THE CRAZY HOGWARTS GRADUATION  
  
CHAPTER 2-GEORGE'S PANTS  
  
Fred looked aound the joke shop for just the perfect prank to play on the graduates. It was almost closed, and they were looking for just the right thing to do to Malfoy's hair. Fred looked over at George, who was chewing a whole mouthfull of gum. His pants, which had originally been black, were now turning a bright orange color.   
  
"What are you eating?" asked Fred curiously.  
  
"Interest gum. It takes something boring about your apperance and then changes it. Just invented it yesterday." said George. "But they aren't strong enough, you have to put a whole bunch of them in your mouth for them to do anything." he said with a sigh.  
  
"Why don't you combine them with something?" asked Fred. George took a package of chewing gum that never lost it's flavor.  
  
"Hum...maybe this will do," he said. He then paid for it and stuck it in his mouth. Then change was instant, his pants were now developing blue polka dots.  
  
"Cool," said Fred. "Now, what should we do to poor old Snape?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, didn't we make that puberty pop just for him?" asked George.  
  
"Oh yeah, the one that makes your voice all squeaky and makes you break out into horrible acne. Forgot about that one," he said. They had been spending months in their own shop making joke supplies for this special ocassion. Right now they were in other joke shops, looking for the finishing touches.  
  
"Hey George, look at your pants!" said Fred. The polka dots were now developing their own pattern and spinning around in circles.   
  
"Ah, that's just to be expected. Now I know if I add a little bit of our everlasting flavor potion in it they will be perfect!" said George excitedly. Just then an owl flew in through the window. It was one of the school owls, and it was carrying a letter from Harry. Fred read it and then passed it on to George.  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe Harry's going to do this. Do you think he's allowed?" asked George.  
  
"I don't know. People are going to die of shock!" said Fred. "If they don't die laughing when they see your pants." The pants were now glowing neon pink, then switching back to the orange with blue polka dots. They now had green strips on them which kept moving around the pants in crazy patterns.  
  
"No, seriously you know who will die of shock the most?" asked George.  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Fred.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe that he's doing this to her," said George.  
  
"And in front of the whole school!" cried Fred.  
  
"I wonder if-" started George, but then something strange happened. His pants seemed to have grown a mind of their own. George was now doing gymnastics around the joke shop, scaring an old woman who had come in with her grandson by doing a layout right in front of them.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed George. "I, urgh, don't like, uhhh, to be, ekkk, messed with, argh, like this!" he yelled. This whole sentance took him about five minutes.  
  
"Spit out the gum!" said Fred. George was now able to climb up the ceiling, and was prancing around up there like spiderman.  
  
"Oh, right!" he said and spit it out. The gum landed in the old ladies hair, and she screamed something about juvienile delinquents. George's pants turned back to normal, and he magically got the gum out of the ladie's hair.  
  
"You know, I think it still has some problems," said George.  
  
"You think? Come on, we better go get that for Harry," said Fred, and they went off in search for what Harry wanted.  
  
A/N-Well, well, well I bet you're wondering what Harry is up to. But you know what, I'm not going to tell you. Sorry, that would completly ruin the suprise! Well, I hope you like this chapter. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer-Harry Potter and all the rest of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling! 


	3. Harry at the Ministry???

THE CRAZY HOGWARTS GRADUATION  
  
CHAPTER 3-HARRY AT THE MINISTRY???  
  
Harry looked over at all of the letters he had been getting from different people that wanted to give him a job and sighed. He hated how everyone wanted him because he ws famous Harry Potter. It just wasn't fair, he thought that Ron and Hermione would have gotten more of these but no, they all had to go to him. Harry looked over at the ones he had been considering the most: seeker for England and assistant head of magical games and sports. He wanted to do these because he could do both of them. Besides, Ron and Hermione were both going to be working in the ministry, so he would be close to them. Finally he decided he was going to do that job. He went down to the common room so he could tell Ron.  
  
"Ron, I finally decided what I'm going to do!" said Harry.  
  
"What, throw me out the window again?" asked Ron.  
  
"Only if you bug me about-" Harry started, but Ron cut him off.  
  
"Hey, don't say it outloud. You don't want to let anyone know!" said Ron. "So, who is going to go get it?"   
  
"Fred and George," said Harry.  
  
"You trust them to get it?" asked Ron, stunned.  
  
"Oh, come on they're very knowledgeable in the field," said Harry. "They did a very good job last time."  
  
"You mean they put on a good show last time?" asked Ron.  
  
"Do you want me to throw you out the window again?" asked Harry.  
  
"Good point. So what did you choose?" asked Ron.  
  
"Seeker and magical games and sports," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, cool. That's close to my office in magical law inforcement and next door to Hermione's job at international relations." he said. An owl fluttered in throught the window and came over to Harry. Harry took the letter and read it.   
  
Dear Harry,  
Guess what, I finally got permission from the ministry ter get me very own dragon! Yep, actual permission. They brought 'er yesterday, and Dumbledore made me a metal pen fer 'er. Great man, Dumbledore. Would you like ter come down and see 'er? She's full grown, and beautiful. She knows who her mommy is. 'er name's Harmony.  
-Hagrid.  
  
Harry finished reading and put it down with a sigh. Ron looked at him.  
  
"What, did my brothers not get a good enough-" Ron started. Harry cut him off.  
  
"Hagrid's gotten a dragon," said Harry.  
  
"What? He'll get in trouble!" said Ron.  
  
"No, he got permisson," said Harry.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I'll be leaving soon then!" said Ron. "Come on, let's go see it." he said, and they walked down to Hagrid's hut.  
  
A/N-Another spectacular chapter from me. Ok, I admit it's not really spectacular, but I had to fit in the dragon somewhere, because he's really important to the story. As always read and review.  
  
Disclaimer-All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot belongs to me. 


End file.
